7 Years of Love
by yeryeo
Summary: Ketika Kyumin dipisahkan oleh jarak / "Minnie, aku selalu mencintaimu. Walau kau terus membuat hatiku sakit" / Angst gagal '-' /


Title : 7 Years of Love

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Genre :

**Warning. FF ini sesuai sama lagu kyuhyun yang 7 years of love, kisahnya kayak gitu. Tapi castnya mereka. Jadi, jangan heran ya ^^ Ini berdasarkan akal sehat dari author, kalau ada kesamaan mohon maklum ^^ Happy Reading Oh iya, kata yang di italic itu flashback ;D Maaf kalau ga nyambung sama lagunya hihi **

**Author POV**

Seorang namja berdiri di pinggir sungai Han. Tak ada seorang pun di sampingnya. Namja itu kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya tersinari cahaya mentari senja. Namun, ia tak kelihatan menikmatinya. Cho Kyuhyun- nama namja itu- bertumpu pada tangannya di pinggir sungai. Memandang sekelilingnya.

"Sudah 3 tahun" gumamnya pelan. Ia terdiam lagi, kedua bibirnya tertutup. "Tak kusangka sudah lama sekali" ucapnya lagi. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Kita sudah terpisah begitu lama ya, Sungminnie" gumamnya lagi. Ia mencengkram handphone di tangannya. "Aku, merindukanmu" lanjut Kyu, menutup lagi mulutnya.

Sementara Sungmin, namja manis berambut pirang, bersandar di sebuah pohon maple. Menatapi daun yang berguguran di hadapannya. "3 tahun sudah berlalu" ucapnya bergumam. Ia memainkan dedaunan di kakinya. "Tak kusangka, aku bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal" gumamnya pelan. Ia duduk perlahan di atas tanah.

Ia memainkan tanah lembut dengan jari-jarinya. Menuliskan beberapa abjad di situ. Setelah menulis, ia menatapinya. "Cho Kyuhyun" katanya perlahan, memandangi tulisannya. Angin melewatinya, menerbangkan dedaunan di sekelilingnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Cho Kyuhyun" gumamnya pelan. Lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum pahitnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"_Sungminnie, kita sudah 5 tahun lebih berteman, aku senang berteman denganmu" ucapku menghampirinya lebih dekat. Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Terimakasih sudah jadi temanku" ucap Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Aku yang mengangguk sekarang. "Aku menyayangimu" ucapku menatapnya. _

_Sungmin tersenyum lagi, memeluk lenganku lembut. "Kau tahu, bagaimana kita bisa bertemu?" tanyanya. Aku mengelus bahunya pelan, "tentu aku ingat" ucapku. _

_7 tahun yang lalu..._

"_Pergi kalian! Jangan ganggu dia" teriak ku keras. Aku berjalan cepat ke arah segerombolan anak lelaki bandel yang mengerjai teman nya. Mereka akhirnya bubar, dan aku menuju ke arah seorang yg berambut pirang pendek. _

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku mendekatinya. Ia, perlahan menatapku. Ternyata ia seorang namja. Matanya merah dan ia menangis di hadapanku. "Aish, jangan menangis" kataku, memegang kedua pundaknya. Tapi, ia masih terus menangis, air matanya sampai mengalir ke kaki ku. Menghela nafas, aku segera menariknya ke pelukanku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. _

"_Kata eomma, kalau ada yang menangis, peluklah dia. Biarkan dia tenang" jawabku polos. Namja tadi memeluk ku erat. "Gomawo" ucapnya. Aku tak menjawab, membiarkan nya tenang._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, setelah tangisnya lebih reda. _

"_Cho Kyuhyun, kau?"_

"_Lee Sungmin. Terimakasih" ucapnya lagi_

_3 tahun lalu..._

"_Kurasa kita harus berpisah" ucap Lee Sungmin. Ia berdiri di hadapanku, dengan tatapan tidak yakin._

"_Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku bingung. Apa-apaan Lee Sungmin... Mana bisa seperti ini._

"_Aku... mencintaimu" _

"_Aku juga mencintaimu. Apa yang harus di pikirkan? Perasaan kita sama" ucapku meledak. Sejujurnya, aku agak marah sekarang._

_Sungmin memainkan jari-jarinya. "Kau, sudah di jodohkan bukan? Masa depanmu, bukan bersamaku" ucapnya, bergetar._

"_Tak peduli. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku. Itu cukup. Apa kau sakit hati?" _

"_Tentu saja aku sakit hati. Eommamu begitu mencampak kanku. Ketika aku bermain ke rumahmu, ia tak menganggapku ada. Aku dibiarkan seperti angin, debu. Sakit Kyu" ucap Sungmin pelan. Air matanya mengalir._

"_Lee Sungmin" ucapku pelan, lalu memeluk nya. "Kau akan mengerti. Eommaku memang begitu. Aku akan menjelaskan padanya, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bukan siapa-siapa" _

"_Eommamu, sangat tidak setuju aku bersamamu Kyu. Lebih baik kau bersama gadis pilihan eommamu" ucapnya di sela tangisnya. _

"_Tidak" gumamku pelan._

"_Cho Kyuhyun! Dengarkan perkataanku! Kau harus bersama gadis itu. Jangan pernah menyakitinya. Lupakan aku. Lupakan semuanya Kyu" ucap Sungmin keras. _

_Aku terdiam. Sungmin, bicara seperti itu. Jantungku berdegup tidak wajar. Perintahnya, tidak masuk akal. _

"_Itu yang terbaik untukmu. Berikan eommamu keturunan. Cepatlah menikah" ucap Sungmin tersenyum, senyum paksa._

"_Aku akan pergi, kau butuh waktu untuk melupakanku? Apa kau sekarang sudah lupa? Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Membiarkan mu dengan gadis itu adalah yang terbaik" lanjutnya_

"_Sungmin" ucapku cepat, berusaha membantahnya._

"_CHO KYUHYUN! DENGARKAN PERMINTAANKU YANG SATU INI. LUPAKAN AKU!" teriaknya. Aku terdiam. "maafkan aku, namun aku harus pergi" ucap Sungmin._

_Lalu, ia meninggalkanku. Tanpa melihat ke arahku lagi._

"Cho Kyuhyun" terdengar suara di sebelahku. Eunhyuk, berdiri disana. Menatapku heran. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. "Oh, aku baik. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri sekarang" ucapku. Eunhyuk sepertinya mengerti, ia tersenyum dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Pikiranku, melayang lagi.

Setelah Eunhyuk semakin jauh, air mataku jatuh. Tanpa suara, aku membenamkan wajah ke lenganku. Hatiku sakit, perih sekali. Aku mencintai Lee Sungmin, namun ia sekarang sudah pergi. Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisku, tapi tak bisa. Aku menatap sekeliling, perasaanku hancur. Aku pernah ke sini bersama Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin..." ucapku di sela tangisku. "Aku mencintaimu... tetap mencintaimu"

**Sungmin POV**

Paris 03.10

Aku menatap handphoneku. Sudah 3 tahun, aku tak berhubungan dengannya lagi. Aku sangat rindu pada Kyu. Aku baru saja pulang dari kampus. Hari sudah mulai sore.

Tiba-tiba, masuklah telpon dari Donghae.

"Yeoboseyo" ucapnya dari ujung sana.

"Yoboseyo, ada apa?"

"Besok kau harus masuk les masak, ne? Sudah berapa lama kau bolos?" tanyanya

"hm, baiklah. Apa kau punya nomor Kyuhyun?" tanyaku perlahan.

"tentu saja, akan kukirim lewat pesan. Bye"

Tak lama, ada satu pesan masuk. Dari Donghae, isinya nomor handphone Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku menghubungi nomor di sana.

"Yoboseyo, ini siapa?" tanya Kyu dari sana. Aku tak bisa bicara. "Ini siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Tubuhku bergetar, dan air mataku mengalir melewati pipiku. "Kyuu..." ucapku pelan

"Siapa kau? Kenapa menang..." ucapannya terhenti. Saat ia menyadari siapa diriku.

"Lee Sungminnie?" tanyanya perlahan. Air mataku masih mengalir, aku tak bisa berhenti.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Kyuhyun. Aku tak bisa menjawab. Perasaanku yang tak terbendung, keluar sekarang melalui air mata. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa baik?" tanyanya lagi. Kudengar perlahan suaranya, sepertinya ia terisak.

"Apa kau menemukan yeoja di sana?" tanya Kyu perlahan. Hatiku tercabik-cabik. _Kyu, aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu... tapi, aku tak bisa tetap jatuh cinta padamu..._

"Sungmin, aku ada perlu" ucap Kyu. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, kau bisa menelponku kalau kau mau" lanjutnya, suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Ne" ucapku pendek, lalu telpon terputus. Aku menangis sebisaku, sebesar inikah rasa sayangku padanya? Aku sedih, sedih sekali. Karena aku mencintainya, aku akan membiarkannya memilih jalan yang ia suka.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan. Hari itu rasanya berlalu lama sekali. Sudah seminggu sejak ia menerima telpon dari Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin belum menghubunginya lagi. Rindu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi aku dititipi coklat dari adik kelas yang menyukaimu" ucap Eunhyuk mengejar Kyu. Kyu tersenyum kecil padanya. "Ambil saja setengah, kita makan di atap gedung" ucap Kyu pelan. Eunhyuk menganggu cepat. "Baiklah, sekarang saja" Usul Hyuk. Kyu mengangguk. Mereka naik ke atap kampus.

"Eunhyuk hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap Kyu perlahan. "heh, apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil membuka bungkus coklat.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu,... tanpa Donghae?" tanya Kyu hati-hati, takut menyakiti perasaannya. Eunhyuk membeku, mengeggam coklat itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Sakit. Perih. Sedih. Kehilangan. Namun aku mencoba menjalaninya, karena itu pilihan Donghae" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Dia tersenyum paksa padaku, menepuk bahuku. "Kau pasti kehilangan dia kan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Kyu mengangguk. Perasaanku kacau sekali, Kyu mencintai Sungmin.

"Bila itu maunya, lupakan Sungmin. Biarkan kau menjalani hidupmu tanpanya, walau kau mencintainya" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengelus rambut Kyu pelan. Kyu terdiam, sepertinya memikirkan banyak hal.

"Tapi hyung, aku sangat mencintainya, aku mencintainya" ucap Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Sungminnie" ucapnya. Aku menggenggam pena di tanganku. Berusaha menulis surat kepadanya. Kertas di hadapanku penuh air mata. "Aku rindu padamu" ucap ku perlahan-lahan, menulisnya di atas surat. Membayangkan wajah Sungmin sering membuatnya menangis. Apalagi sekarang, aku membutuhkan keberanian untuk menulis surat yang sudah basah sekarang.

Aku mengambil handphoneku. Menghubungi nomor Sungmin. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, aku menaruh handphone di telingaku.

"Yoboseyo" ucap Sungmin dari sana. Hatiku...

"Sungmin" ucapku perlahan.

"Ada apa menelponku?" tanyanya dingin. Hatiku makin tercabik-cabik. Apakah dia sudah melupakanku? Sedangkan aku tak bisa melupakannya? Ya Tuhan

"Aku... tidak apa-apa" ucapku pelan. Sungmin, kenapa dia jadi begini?

"Oh, yasudah" ucapnya. Kedengaran bergetar. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sungmin? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku sabar. Sungmin tidak menjawab. Terdengar isakan dari telpon, apakah dia sedang menangis?

"TIDAK USAH MENELPONKU LAGI! ADA APA SEBENARNYA?" teriaknya di telpon. Lantas aku menjauhkan handphone dari telingaku. Kaget sekali, ada apa Sungminnie?

"LUPAKAN AKU! LUPAKAN SECEPATNYA!" teriaknya lagi. Lalu terdengar suara isakan dari sana. Sungmin, menangis?

"Baiklah" ucapku terbata. Air mataku mengalir makin deras, suratku basah. "Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Selamat tinggal, Sungmin. Goodbye" ucapku terbata, lalu mencengkram handphoneku. Isakan Sungmin semakin keras. Tapi aku sudah mengucapkan itu, dengan segera, aku menyudahi telpon itu.

Telpon terakhir.

**Beberapa Bulan Kemudian...**

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung pelan. Aku menengok ke arahnya,"ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau, dapat undangan dari Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk tak yakin. Aku mengerutkan kening, lalu menggeleng. Undangan apa?

"Mungkin kau akan mendapatnya" lanjut Eunhyuk.

Setibanya di rumah, aku mengecek kotak pos segera. Ternyata, terdapat 3 surat. 2 dari bank, sedangkan satunya... undangan.

Aku tercengang. Undangan Sungmin. Aku bergegas masuk rumah, membukanya tanpa aba-aba. Aku membaca nya perlahan, dari atas sampai bawah. Dan aku terhenyak. Aku sesak nafas.

Itu, undangan pernikahan. Di adakan di Seoul, malam ini.

Lee Sungmin & Park Hae Ji.

Tubuhku serasa kehilangan kekuatannya. Aku terjatuh ke sofa, menangis disana. Bagaimana mungkin, Sungmin menikah? Aku mencintainya! Mungkin ia tak tahu, tapi Tuhan tahu.

Hatiku sakit, perih. Aku membaca ulang undangan itu. Ternyata, di bagian bawahnya, ada pesan untuk ku.

_NB : Kyuhyunie, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Cepatlah menikah, kirimkan undanganmu. Datang ya, aku menunggumu bersama istriku._

Aku tak akan datang. Tidak akan selamanya. Kau membuatku sakit, Lee Sungmin. Kau membuatku begini. Hanya karena kau, aku bisa menangis seperti ini. Menangis tanpa ampun. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, biarkan aku mencintaimu.

"Aku, mencintaimu" ucapku pelan. "Aku akan membiarkanmu dengan istrimu" ucapku bergumam lagi. Air mataku masih saja mengalir, kekuatanku belum kembali. "Aku akan terus mencintaimu, meski kau dingin padaku" lanjutku.

"Walau, penantianku akhirnya sia-sia. Tak ada hasilnya. Aku akan terus mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Selamat menikah"

-END-


End file.
